red exorcist
by the bleach lover XD
Summary: this is a different version of blue exorcist of mine hope you peoples like it! i dont remember if it was a messed up story... lol hope you all like it! sorry for not updating but me leaving clif hangers i love it that way!
1. Chapter 1

Red Exorcist

By Alex shadows

Chapter 1 the birth of two sisters

(July/1/1996)

It was early morning when my wife was giving birth in the church we couldn't risk going to the hospital because she was possessed by the devil we tried to exorcist her but it was too late the first child had come out but she wasn't possessed when the second and last child came out she had the blue flames all over her the other child was bigger but the other was smaller and looked frail. Once the devil left my wife we exorcised her to save her we did ok but she became disabled. My first child I could tell she could see the demons like the rest of us but my youngest her blue flames were gone because she was asleep. I picked them both up and I showed my wife she was so happy she had to baby girls but thinking the youngest was ok she started crying then five weapons appeared before us one a long sword another a dagger one was a bow the one close to the last was a gun but the last one scared me it was the devils Katana but my youngest reached barely to touch one it was the katana I couldn't keep her from it she touched it and her flames were sealed until she was to use it.

Chapter 2 the awakening

(July/1/2012)

It was both of my daughter's birthdays it had been sixteen year since their birth. I was making a cake for both of them when my oldest walked passed me with a medic kit I looked out for a second to see my youngest covered in cuts and scrapes she was bleeding all over but when my oldest tried to help her she walked passed her and I heard the water start in the shower so I went back to making the cake which it was time to frost it once covered in white frosting I writing in green frosting I wrote {Happy Birthday my little Angels!} and I called them both in and everyone else we sang but my youngest didn't come down so I went to go get her and I found her trying to file out a job enter view. When I spoke about a job opening at a bakery she jumped from shock because she thought she was alone she turned around after putting everything back and blew out the candles with her sister Frankie. Once that was done everyone handed them gifts my youngest daughter chloe carefully opened her gifts unlike her sister who ripped them up the first one my oldest got was a exception letter to exorcist academy I made use chloe didn't see then the first one she opened it was a dress she folded up and put it in a neat pile my oldest threw them everywhere once my youngest opened her last gift which no one brought it was the katana her eyes got full of life she was about to unsheathe it but she only held it like that and pulled out her hair ribbon which was blue and she tied it to keep it shut then she picked up her stuff even the wrapping paper she took it into her room and put it in a suit case but she put the gifts in boxes and the katana she kept on her back she used the ribbon to keep it on her back. then she came down stairs still with the sword and got the mail the picked it all up and sift through it and when she had one piece she dropped the rest and was shaking she ran over to me and showed me and was jumping up and down excited and she said.

(Chloe- Daddy! I got into blue cross academy! Just like Frankie!)

I was scared that meant it was time for her to die then she stopped and turned quickly but in mid turn she took a hit from an exorcist gun and started coughing then the bullet came out and she picked it up and she started healing quickly but she paid no attention to her healing she was looking at the bullet then she looked at where it came from then she said.

(Chloe- I knew it was too good to be true. Daddy you did an amazing job of keeping me being a demon child was very good but I cracked it when I was ten I started seeing them then I know that you're an exorcist so if anyone kills me it will be you.)

I started crying and hugging her tightly then the exorcist who shot her came in it was my old partner max. She let go of me and turned to him and she growled her angry growl then he shot at her again then she grabbed the bullet in mid stream and threw it on the ground and she said.

(Chloe- sir I would stop for I can control my power I have been for six years if anything I want to be an exorcist but my father never saw me like that. So just shot me if you like I will never change I'm a demon child of the devil but if anything I want to kick that demons ass to heaven and back to hell.)

Both of me and my old partner froze in our tracks my daughter was crying to the first time in sixteen years. We stood there in shock of her tears then she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. While crying I hugged her back and patted her back and talked to her calmly and trusting but max tried to shot her again but couldn't do it then she let me go after crying for a long time and went up stairs. I and max followed her she just sat on her bed and said.

(Chloe- I guess the eldest are always the favorite… I will always just be a demon child to you and Frankie and everyone else I don't need you. Ether of you couldn't kill me if I panicked and unleashed my power… but I will always keep it bottled up until the bottle breaks…)

I tried to get close to her then max said cheerfully.

(Max- you passed the test. You are an exorcist well one level down until you're an exorcist but you learn the basics with the beginners.)

Chloe looked at him and smiled then jumped up and ran and then hugged him he was in total shock that the child of the devil was hugging him. but he soften up and hugged back then made her let go then she put a picture of her mom me and her sister in the only small box in the room there was only five boxes. Then she smiled then max said.

(Max- you start in the morning me and the headmaster will come and pick both you and your sister up.)

All chloe did was nod and he was gone then she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Chapter 3 the first day of exorcist school

(July/2/2012)

chloe had just came down to eat but she only ate two things a huge sausage and cheese and egg stuffed roll and a sweet roll then she wiped her face and started bringing her boxes down stairs with her sisters out of the two chloe was the stronger one but not as smart or girly. But boy could chloe cook. Then a knock came at the door chloe answered it. It was max and the headmaster timothy but chloe was unfazed by them when the headmaster shot her a glare chloe didn't care she left to bring down the last box but coming down the stairs she lost her footing and slipped the only person there to catch her was the headmaster but he made no movement to catch her but then a thin stream of blue flame came out and pushed her back on her footing this shocked everyone. Then chloe said.

(Chloe- that wasn't me I promise it was Alex he did it. I haven't let out the flames because I can't only Alex can do that. Well I can only let out a tiny flame but it can do not much.)

I ran over to her and checked her over make sure she wasn't hurt. Then the headmaster patted her head. But chloe didn't care she just placed the last box on the pile and then the headmaster had he load them into the car because they were going straight to the dorm. Frankie came down stairs dressed in the uniform then chloe picked up the one she had but I think there was a mistake in the uniform it was a boy one but chloe didn't care. She ran upstairs to put it on then came down stairs she had put her long straight hair into a ponytail and looked just like a guy I was disappointed but she didn't care but I knew her whole life she sounded and looked like a guy but she never cared. Then they were off I waved good bye.

When me and my older sister arrived at school everyone was in love with Frankie but the girls wanted me to be their boy friend I guess that's what I get for looking more like my dad I ignored them then they said classes don't started for two weeks I waved good bye to my sister because she wasn't going to become an exorcist but I was and I was carrying my stuff to my dorm with one arm which made all the girls love me even more. Then I found my dorm it was an older dorm but still nice before I could set my hand on the handle max came out from behind me and said.

(Max- it is all yours no one else lives here there is a stove spirit in the kitchen he likes it when you eat his cooking but he likes it even more if you don't go on his turf. Good luck I got to go oh here are your three keys one is for the exorcist school another the supply shop and this one opens into a controlled room for study of your powers.)

I thanked him and went inside the stove spirit greeted it was so cute I got down on my knee and picked him up and hugged him saying "you're so cute!" I guess he was confused so I showed him my student card and he smiled and ran back to kitchen and I went up to my room in there was the keys to the other rooms I put them on a small key ring and attached it to my wrist as a bracelet then the stove spirit came in with a big dinner but I told him I couldn't eat all of it so I asked him to help me agreed to help me then when we finished I said.

(Me- can I sometime use the kitchen to make sweets I love baking cakes and pie and sweet things. But I also need help to make sure I don't make a big mess so could you give me pointers? Can I call you fire ball?)

The stove spirit agreed then I put my stuff around and I decided to take a bath when I was done fire ball had brought me some milk but I told him I didn't need it but just because he made a super cute face I drank it anyways it was a small glass too. it was getting dark once I had gotten dressed I looked out the window and saw two boys headed to the building meant for only me I ran down the stairs and opened the door and asked them what they were doing way over here and they just said they got kicked out there dorm for loud music. I believed them because they had the bags and boxes to prove it so I pulled off one of the keys on my key ring and I said.

(Me- ok I am the only one living in this dorm house so I guess I am dorm mom fire ball is the stove spirit so don't go on his turf and if you let me do your laundry and clean your room every now and then you can live here and if you see any or hear and screaming or odd colored flame I am fine so are you two.)

They agreed and I gave them the key and let them in and I showed them to their room they liked it I went to sleep after that. So did them after a hot bath.

When I woke up early like I always do the boys were still asleep and it was another hour until school so I took a long bath and when I got out the older one had gotten up when I came out dried off and dressed he was about to go in to the bath I just passed him to brush my teeth once I was done the other boy was up I just passed him too and got dressed and eat my breakfast. But before I began they came in dressed then the older looking one said.

(Older looking boy- hey thanks for letting us stay here if we didn't find a place to stay we would have been kicked out. I am Chris the younger one of us two tony here is the older one.)

I just nodded and ate my food once I was done I helped fire ball with the cleaning then once done I got my lunch and handed the boys theirs. Then tony said.

(Tony- hey are you going to become an exorcist? Or just a normal student?)

I froze in my tracks and I said.

(Me- I am becoming an exorcist so I can kick the devils ass. Excuse me I got to go to the exorcist school if you are coming then come on.)

They both got up and followed me to the first door I then opened it and it lead to the school I walked to the first class room and without saying my name I sat down and opened a book to read tony just talked with his friends with chris. Then the teacher came in and saw me just reading and he tried to take the book from me but I had closed the book when he almost had it and put it away. Then the teacher said.

(Teacher- hello class I do not know who you are so I am going to have each of you come down and say your name gender and if you are human or a demon. Sir in the top row with the spiky hair. You first.)

Tony came down with a grin but he tripped and was about to fall I quickly used my katana to stop him from falling but I kept it covered the whole time once he had his footing he started walking again once at the floor and in front of the class he said.

(Tony- hello I and tony just tony. I am a boy and I am a human.)

Once tony was done Chris came down and did the almost exact same thing they were cousins. But I didn't care then the teacher said.

(Teacher- ok the twin girls come on down.)

Two girls who were exactly alike came down but once on the floor they said their names and gender and if they were human or not really fast then ran to their seats. It was only me and a boy trying to look like a punk the teacher called him down first and he was fast too then the teacher said.

(Teacher- ok last one Sir come down and do what everyone else did.)

I got up and walked over to him turned around and said.

(Me- hello I am chloe I am female and I am…. I rather not say…)

Everyone was confused I looked like a guy but I wasn't then the teacher gave me a glare to say so I said.

(Me- I am not sure if I am allowed to tell you or not teacher is it ok?)

I looked at the teacher he seemed not to know so I just said.

(Me- promise not to attack me ok? I am the child of the devil but my father is a priest and my mother a nun I am from a long line of exorcist but if you call me a demon I will knock you into next week.)

Everyone gasped when I finished I walked back to my seat and hid my face the teacher wasn't fazed but the students were then the teacher said.

(Teacher- ok class today for those of you who don't have your demon eyes raise your hand the fact miss chloe is a demon is helpful I now don't have to summon one for you. Ok those who don't have one come down and Miss Chloe please unleash your demon power so they came see it.)

I refused that second but they teacher kept trying to get me to release it but I kept it bottled up. Then the headmaster came in and just summoned a small demon and the people got their demon eyes then the headmaster stopped the teacher I was out of energy and air I was barely able to stand before I fell Alex took over. Then tony tried to talk to me then Alex said.

(Alex- hello chloe forgot to introduce me I am Alex I am male and I am the true devil child. Chloe is knocked out because her lungs can't handle over working so I had to take over chloe needs to sleep now and catch her breath it will take a few minutes ok?)

The headmaster walked over to Alex and looked him over then he left alex sat down in my spot and they carried on with the lesson once the school day was over I came back up. Tony noticed because my hair changed from black to sliver. But the day was over so once we all got back to the dorm I went into my room and when I got up to take a bath once I was done Chris was standing outside my door I tapped his shoulder and he jumped and said sorry and ran back to his room. So I just went to sleep.

Chapter 4 the exorcist type test

(July/5/2012)

When I woke up chris was awake but tony was still asleep once me and Chris finished breakfast tony woke up and ate quickly I opened the door and we went to class today was the test to find out what type of exorcist we would become I brought my katana again today but today I wasn't going to leave it covered. Because the test was to try to summon a high level demon and then exorcise it but I will never release my power because the sword sheathed is more than enough to get rid of mine. When they summoned mine I showed the hilt and it killed its self. So I just wrapped my sword back up. Everyone else finished after me so I just sat down then I saw a demon that no one was fighting I got up with my sword and walked over to it the teacher stopped me immediately by grabbing my arm and killing the demon. This shocked the whole class then I smelled a funny smell just like blood I looked down and I saw that tony had gotten hurt I ran over to him and looked at the wound it was going to take time to heal but tony wouldn't hear out any doctor. I just placed my hand on it and thought of him healed and happy and the wound closed up and I freaked out that second our teacher came over to us and saw what I did and said.

(Teacher- so your healing skills have come up to the surface. This will be noted.)

The teacher pulled out a notebook and wrote it down after that tony thanked me. When our new combat instructor came in it was a girl she had long curly blond hair grey eyes beautiful but she had lots and lots of guns and swords she was bad ass. Then randomly she summoned a high ranked demon then left the class room after writing on the board. {Fend like a team even if it means unsheathing a horrible weapon. This demon will kill you I have no control over it and another one will show up. Please use full power! EXCLENT!} I got up first and pulled out my sword and said.

(Me- anyone mind if I try out my demonic powers I -… no crap Alex stop I said no!)

I lost control and Alex came over and he said.

(Alex- ok people let's get this party started!)

I tried to take control which I barely made it to where he couldn't unsheathe the katana. But another student grabbed it from my hands when I changed back and was about to unsheathe it. I didn't grab it in time they unsheathed it and my power was released and it hurt so much the power was over whelming I took the katana away from the idiot student and when they saw the flames trying to get free from my body they backed off. I had no choice I had to use my full power. Thankfully the next demon showed up I ran at it sword unsheathed and I sliced it into tiny pieces with an ounce of my power the pain was over whelming I saw people getting hurt the demon over there was much stronger I cut it up too and healed everyone but the power was still breaking my body in desperation I screamed.

(Me- HEADMASTER HELP ME! THE POWER IS KILLING ME!)

The headmaster came in fast picked me up the flames hurting me and he rushed me into a energy draining center they could only handle half my power it wasn't enough the power hurt me so much then I seemed crazy but I had a bottle in my pocket I pulled it out and I focused my power into a syrupy liquid and poured it into the bottle and closed it up I had gotten rid of the excess power and felt much better. The headmaster had me do a body scan and he looked at the bottle and gave it to me and said.

(H.M. - whenever you need more power just drink a drop of this and you power will be tenfold.)

I took the bottle and went back to class the person who had unsheathed my katana was the punk kid he thought it wasn't sharp or dangerous he said he was sorry I just smiled and said it was ok and sat back down. Then the bell rang for the end of school so I walked back to the dorm and crawled into bed and slept.

The next morning when I woke up Chris was looking for something in my room I held my katana tight and sat up he turned around to see me awake he panicked but I didn't care I just stood up and stretched and brushed my hair out and put it up then I walked out of my room and outside the sun light hit my face it hurt I tried to cover my face but it didn't help. Then tony came out and he started with Chris running to the school with worried looks on their faces I ran with them when we got their I was scared twelve high level demons where about to attack my sister I had no time to think I ran to my sister passed everyone and without thinking I unsheathed the katana and sliced the demons up I was going quickly then I saw one about to get my sister I ran in front of her in time but I was hit I coughed up blood but I killed the demon and protected my sister once it was done I sheathed the katana and hugged my sister and held her close to me she was crying and shaking I calmed her down I sent her back to class but five more demons came up and attacked again I killed them with the katana I was moving quickly and perfectly tony summoned the demon dog Kenny and the demon cat moonshine they helped but Chris pulled out his tunes and blasted them and he used them to attack but I did most of the work but one had grabbed my sister it was the leader I was about to attack him when he barely squeezed my sister making her hurt I stopped and stood still I sheathed my katana and I said.

(Me- if you are looking for the child of the devil you got the wrong sister. She is a human and if you hurt her I will kill raise you again and kill you a thousand times!)

The demon let Frankie go and I ran to her and held her she was bleeding badly I was so pissed I killed the demon with one punch. I healed my sister and prayed that she would be fine. I picked her up because she was knocked out and I carried her headed to the dorm house a group of exorcist came and attacked me but I took every hit so Frankie didn't get hurt when they saw my sister they stopped and I kept walking tony tried to talk me into giving Frankie to him but I refused I carried her to the dorm house and laid her on my bed and I sat down in my chair and tried to heal quickly before she woke up but I did just that but I had no time to change she woke up right when my last cut was healed and I was covered in blood. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly crying I picked her up and took her to the bath and I helped wash her down because he clothes were ruined so were mine so I sewed them up they looked good as new and I washed them to get the blood out then I redressed my sister and I walked with her outside but before she ran back to school I said.

(Me- Frankie don't hate me they attacked you to see if I had really awakened I also will be having you move into my dorm house if you want to bring you friends that is fine. I just want you where three fine exorcists are so you are safe. Ok I will be moving your stuff today and you are not to go to school without a protection seal on you.)

She said ok and I walked with her my katana on my back we walked back to her school I sat in the room each of her classes was and I was close to her every guy and girl was fawning over me and her but when even the smallest demon got in I killed it once it was her gym class I watched but it was running today and it was a four mile run away from school so I ran with my sister. Once all her classes were done for the morning we waited for the afternoon so I treated her to lunch with her friends which were ten pretty girls. They liked me I guess. Once that was done I sat with my sister in her last class learning about exorcist they used me as an example and for a demon I didn't care but when the bell rang Frankie gathered her friends and told them they wanted to go with her so did a few guys who wanted to be strong so I invited them all to live with us tony and Chris helped me move their stuff into our dorm once that was done I treated everyone to homemade ramen. While they ate I put up triple layer barriers around the building once it was done everyone was ready to take a bath ready to take a nice bath I was about to go into the girls bath but one of the guys stopped me saying stuff that didn't apply to me so I slapped him and took my bath every girl was going to scream but I took my shirt off quickly so they stayed quiet then I took my pants off and my underwear behind a pillar and put the towel around my privet area and I got in the water right in the middle of the tub. My sister crawled over to me and started scrubbing my back making me start chuckling because it felt funny her nails were long but not sharp the other girls asked to wash my back too they still thought I was a guy I was about to speak when one of them grabbed my towel and pulled it off so my privet parts showed once they saw they stopped asking then I said.

(Me- I am sorry but everyone thinks I'm a guy because I was born flat chested and look like a guy it is like a curse at least now you know. Just don't tell anyone because it is a secret from the guys because my door has a broken lock so I make everyone knock before coming in. I am truly sorry.)

I got up because I was clean and I put my towel back on and I dried off and got dressed then one of the guys tried to catch a peek but only saw me. I walked over to my room area but one of the really tall and strong guys grabbed my arm and had a tight grip when he squeezed down tightly I squeaked like the girl I was and I asked him to let go he figured it out quick after that so did everyone I hid in my room rubbing my arm there was a huge bruise it hurt I sat in the middle of my room thinking about stuff when I heard someone come in I didn't care who is was I was just tired of being hurt. Then I heard the low voice of Chris making my head shoot up he was blushing he was holding a first aid kit and he got down next to me and started looking over the huge bruise and started doing stuff to make it heal but it had started to heal faster than normal. I thanked him and he just stayed by my side I asked him to leave all I got from him was a hug after he hugged me like a hundred times the when it hit a hundred he stopped and left. I stood up after he left and sat on my bed at that moment my sister and everyone was screaming I got up and walked down stairs I saw that tow high ranking demons had gotten in and they had knocked tony and Chris out I unsheathed my katana and cut them up but I didn't see the little one which had hold of my sister when I saw it I killed it on the spot once it was done I was about to go scout the area for the breaching point but my sister took my katana from my hand and she held it tight I took it from her quickly then I said.

(Me- if you really hate me that much my sister then forget me that way I can die in battle and be forgotten and no one will morn for me. I only wish for my friends and family to be safe from these demons. If you hate me so much that you would try to turn yourself into a demon then get out of here and let the demons get you or let me protect you.)

I cut my finger and drew a summoning circle and bled on it then I spoke.

(Me- winds of the northern plains. I call you to assist me in my quest I must protect the ones I love!)

Then two grey wolves appeared and I had them protecting my sister and her friends while that worked I ran the area I saw who was doing it one of the boys wanted out I stopped him he was possessed by a demon I spoke the verse of the heavenly father and he was fine again I remade the seal and took him inside then I heard footsteps coming closer it was Frankie she was running with one of the wolves it was chasing her to take her back to the safe area. I took my sisters hand she was holding a necklace I wore a long time ago it was a charm from our grandfather. I put it around her neck then the wolf started to cry in pain then it ran back to the room I looked at the necklace it didn't hurt me I then looked carefully it was a demon repeller a demon couldn't get close to her if it was a low level demon. My sister stayed by my side then five high level demons appeared one of them grabbed my sister and cut her cheek I went wide eye and I could smell her blood. I grew angry I hit the breaking point and when they knocked her out I broke the breaking the point and went to the eternal breaking point and broke it I was so pissed I unsheathed my katana then I said.

(Me- let both heaven and hell meet in the apocalypse. I break thou eternal seal that has bound me to this earth. DEMON BLOOD BLADE AWAKEN!)

The katana glowed then caught fire with blue flames and I killed every demon and freed my sister I healed her and put her in the safe zone the wolves were scared then I cut my thumb and drew another summoning circle and said.

(Me- let the hell fire pains arise to protect the ones I love. Now I summon you thousand demon flames!)

Two phoenix appeared and protected my friends and my sister with the wolves I left to go check again while everyone slept I check until morning and once it was morning I opened the seals and everyone woke up and went to school but my sister didn't leave my side. I brought her to my school for safety once there the teacher pinned me down and held my hands behind my back and the headmaster walked over and cut my arm then put my blood in a vile. Then they let me up before I could speak my sister said.

(Frankie- YOU JERK MY SISTER DIDN'T NEED TO BE PINNED DOWN I KNOW SHE IS A DEMON BUT SHE IS MY SISTER!)

I went wide eyed my teacher aimed to hurt her I jumped in the way growling like a wolf over its pup. Everyone saw this. My weakness was my sister my teacher backed off and the headmaster stepped in but I growled at him too. They both backed off but when my sister hugged me I stopped and hugged back. The teacher and headmaster took note of this. Then a young man came running in with purple hair he ran in and tried to attack me but I dodged quickly then he tried again but I kept dodging then my sister picked up a dagger and threw it at him it missed and almost hit me but I grabbed it and threw it at the desk and when he left a second opening I kicked him back then my sister grabbed him I walked over and looked at him then started to laugh and started rolling on the ground laughing then I said.

(Me- Frankie it is just jordis he wants to play but how did her get here? That mean chance is here.)

Then a boy with skater boy long blonde hair came running in but he was on his skate board then did a kick flip and landed on the ground holding his board I helped up jordis and then I hugged chance then everyone was confused because I was still laughing as if someone was tickling me but that saw jordis was tickling me. Once he stopped I took time to breath then I patted chance on the back then I said.

(Me- oh I am so sorry this is my baby cousin jordis he talks pretty fast and this is my cousin chance we are the same age. I guess my mom sent them to go to school here and I guess jordis got a hold of a key and ran around here and then he saw me and he wanted to play. I am so sorry.)

The bowed with the last word then jordis started jumping around then chance pulled out a little glass ball then tossed it to me I knew what it was it was my old marble and it had been bled on by the whole family I put it in my pocket and we all sat down then the teacher started class today we were summoning high level demons. They called my sister first they gave her a summoning circle and she bled on it. Then she said.

(Frankie- I call the stains of the blood on my soul to come forth and protect me.)

A two blood demons appeared made of blood they were in the shape of wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Exorcist

By Alex shadows

Chapter 1 the birth of two sisters

(July/1/1996)

It was early morning when my wife was giving birth in the church we couldn't risk going to the hospital because she was possessed by the devil we tried to exorcist her but it was too late the first child had come out but she wasn't possessed when the second and last child came out she had the blue flames all over her the other child was bigger but the other was smaller and looked frail. Once the devil left my wife we exorcised her to save her we did ok but she became disabled. My first child I could tell she could see the demons like the rest of us but my youngest her blue flames were gone because she was asleep. I picked them both up and I showed my wife she was so happy she had to baby girls but thinking the youngest was ok she started crying then five weapons appeared before us one a long sword another a dagger one was a bow the one close to the last was a gun but the last one scared me it was the devils Katana but my youngest reached barely to touch one it was the katana I couldn't keep her from it she touched it and her flames were sealed until she was to use it.

Chapter 2 the awakening

(July/1/2012)

It was both of my daughter's birthdays it had been sixteen year since their birth. I was making a cake for both of them when my oldest walked passed me with a medic kit I looked out for a second to see my youngest covered in cuts and scrapes she was bleeding all over but when my oldest tried to help her she walked passed her and I heard the water start in the shower so I went back to making the cake which it was time to frost it once covered in white frosting I writing in green frosting I wrote {Happy Birthday my little Angels!} and I called them both in and everyone else we sang but my youngest didn't come down so I went to go get her and I found her trying to file out a job enter view. When I spoke about a job opening at a bakery she jumped from shock because she thought she was alone she turned around after putting everything back and blew out the candles with her sister Frankie. Once that was done everyone handed them gifts my youngest daughter chloe carefully opened her gifts unlike her sister who ripped them up the first one my oldest got was a exception letter to exorcist academy I made use chloe didn't see then the first one she opened it was a dress she folded up and put it in a neat pile my oldest threw them everywhere once my youngest opened her last gift which no one brought it was the katana her eyes got full of life she was about to unsheathe it but she only held it like that and pulled out her hair ribbon which was blue and she tied it to keep it shut then she picked up her stuff even the wrapping paper she took it into her room and put it in a suit case but she put the gifts in boxes and the katana she kept on her back she used the ribbon to keep it on her back. then she came down stairs still with the sword and got the mail the picked it all up and sift through it and when she had one piece she dropped the rest and was shaking she ran over to me and showed me and was jumping up and down excited and she said.

(Chloe- Daddy! I got into blue cross academy! Just like Frankie!)

I was scared that meant it was time for her to die then she stopped and turned quickly but in mid turn she took a hit from an exorcist gun and started coughing then the bullet came out and she picked it up and she started healing quickly but she paid no attention to her healing she was looking at the bullet then she looked at where it came from then she said.

(Chloe- I knew it was too good to be true. Daddy you did an amazing job of keeping me being a demon child was very good but I cracked it when I was ten I started seeing them then I know that you're an exorcist so if anyone kills me it will be you.)

I started crying and hugging her tightly then the exorcist who shot her came in it was my old partner max. She let go of me and turned to him and she growled her angry growl then he shot at her again then she grabbed the bullet in mid stream and threw it on the ground and she said.

(Chloe- sir I would stop for I can control my power I have been for six years if anything I want to be an exorcist but my father never saw me like that. So just shot me if you like I will never change I'm a demon child of the devil but if anything I want to kick that demons ass to heaven and back to hell.)

Both of me and my old partner froze in our tracks my daughter was crying to the first time in sixteen years. We stood there in shock of her tears then she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. While crying I hugged her back and patted her back and talked to her calmly and trusting but max tried to shot her again but couldn't do it then she let me go after crying for a long time and went up stairs. I and max followed her she just sat on her bed and said.

(Chloe- I guess the eldest are always the favorite… I will always just be a demon child to you and Frankie and everyone else I don't need you. Ether of you couldn't kill me if I panicked and unleashed my power… but I will always keep it bottled up until the bottle breaks…)

I tried to get close to her then max said cheerfully.

(Max- you passed the test. You are an exorcist well one level down until you're an exorcist but you learn the basics with the beginners.)

Chloe looked at him and smiled then jumped up and ran and then hugged him he was in total shock that the child of the devil was hugging him. but he soften up and hugged back then made her let go then she put a picture of her mom me and her sister in the only small box in the room there was only five boxes. Then she smiled then max said.

(Max- you start in the morning me and the headmaster will come and pick both you and your sister up.)

All chloe did was nod and he was gone then she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Chapter 3 the first day of exorcist school

(July/2/2012)

chloe had just came down to eat but she only ate two things a huge sausage and cheese and egg stuffed roll and a sweet roll then she wiped her face and started bringing her boxes down stairs with her sisters out of the two chloe was the stronger one but not as smart or girly. But boy could chloe cook. Then a knock came at the door chloe answered it. It was max and the headmaster timothy but chloe was unfazed by them when the headmaster shot her a glare chloe didn't care she left to bring down the last box but coming down the stairs she lost her footing and slipped the only person there to catch her was the headmaster but he made no movement to catch her but then a thin stream of blue flame came out and pushed her back on her footing this shocked everyone. Then chloe said.

(Chloe- that wasn't me I promise it was Alex he did it. I haven't let out the flames because I can't only Alex can do that. Well I can only let out a tiny flame but it can do not much.)

I ran over to her and checked her over make sure she wasn't hurt. Then the headmaster patted her head. But chloe didn't care she just placed the last box on the pile and then the headmaster had he load them into the car because they were going straight to the dorm. Frankie came down stairs dressed in the uniform then chloe picked up the one she had but I think there was a mistake in the uniform it was a boy one but chloe didn't care. She ran upstairs to put it on then came down stairs she had put her long straight hair into a ponytail and looked just like a guy I was disappointed but she didn't care but I knew her whole life she sounded and looked like a guy but she never cared. Then they were off I waved good bye.

When me and my older sister arrived at school everyone was in love with Frankie but the girls wanted me to be their boy friend I guess that's what I get for looking more like my dad I ignored them then they said classes don't started for two weeks I waved good bye to my sister because she wasn't going to become an exorcist but I was and I was carrying my stuff to my dorm with one arm which made all the girls love me even more. Then I found my dorm it was an older dorm but still nice before I could set my hand on the handle max came out from behind me and said.

(Max- it is all yours no one else lives here there is a stove spirit in the kitchen he likes it when you eat his cooking but he likes it even more if you don't go on his turf. Good luck I got to go oh here are your three keys one is for the exorcist school another the supply shop and this one opens into a controlled room for study of your powers.)

I thanked him and went inside the stove spirit greeted it was so cute I got down on my knee and picked him up and hugged him saying "you're so cute!" I guess he was confused so I showed him my student card and he smiled and ran back to kitchen and I went up to my room in there was the keys to the other rooms I put them on a small key ring and attached it to my wrist as a bracelet then the stove spirit came in with a big dinner but I told him I couldn't eat all of it so I asked him to help me agreed to help me then when we finished I said.

(Me- can I sometime use the kitchen to make sweets I love baking cakes and pie and sweet things. But I also need help to make sure I don't make a big mess so could you give me pointers? Can I call you fire ball?)

The stove spirit agreed then I put my stuff around and I decided to take a bath when I was done fire ball had brought me some milk but I told him I didn't need it but just because he made a super cute face I drank it anyways it was a small glass too. it was getting dark once I had gotten dressed I looked out the window and saw two boys headed to the building meant for only me I ran down the stairs and opened the door and asked them what they were doing way over here and they just said they got kicked out there dorm for loud music. I believed them because they had the bags and boxes to prove it so I pulled off one of the keys on my key ring and I said.

(Me- ok I am the only one living in this dorm house so I guess I am dorm mom fire ball is the stove spirit so don't go on his turf and if you let me do your laundry and clean your room every now and then you can live here and if you see any or hear and screaming or odd colored flame I am fine so are you two.)

They agreed and I gave them the key and let them in and I showed them to their room they liked it I went to sleep after that. So did them after a hot bath.

When I woke up early like I always do the boys were still asleep and it was another hour until school so I took a long bath and when I got out the older one had gotten up when I came out dried off and dressed he was about to go in to the bath I just passed him to brush my teeth once I was done the other boy was up I just passed him too and got dressed and eat my breakfast. But before I began they came in dressed then the older looking one said.

(Older looking boy- hey thanks for letting us stay here if we didn't find a place to stay we would have been kicked out. I am Chris the younger one of us two tony here is the older one.)

I just nodded and ate my food once I was done I helped fire ball with the cleaning then once done I got my lunch and handed the boys theirs. Then tony said.

(Tony- hey are you going to become an exorcist? Or just a normal student?)

I froze in my tracks and I said.

(Me- I am becoming an exorcist so I can kick the devils ass. Excuse me I got to go to the exorcist school if you are coming then come on.)

They both got up and followed me to the first door I then opened it and it lead to the school I walked to the first class room and without saying my name I sat down and opened a book to read tony just talked with his friends with chris. Then the teacher came in and saw me just reading and he tried to take the book from me but I had closed the book when he almost had it and put it away. Then the teacher said.

(Teacher- hello class I do not know who you are so I am going to have each of you come down and say your name gender and if you are human or a demon. Sir in the top row with the spiky hair. You first.)

Tony came down with a grin but he tripped and was about to fall I quickly used my katana to stop him from falling but I kept it covered the whole time once he had his footing he started walking again once at the floor and in front of the class he said.

(Tony- hello I and tony just tony. I am a boy and I am a human.)

Once tony was done Chris came down and did the almost exact same thing they were cousins. But I didn't care then the teacher said.

(Teacher- ok the twin girls come on down.)

Two girls who were exactly alike came down but once on the floor they said their names and gender and if they were human or not really fast then ran to their seats. It was only me and a boy trying to look like a punk the teacher called him down first and he was fast too then the teacher said.

(Teacher- ok last one Sir come down and do what everyone else did.)

I got up and walked over to him turned around and said.

(Me- hello I am chloe I am female and I am…. I rather not say…)

Everyone was confused I looked like a guy but I wasn't then the teacher gave me a glare to say so I said.

(Me- I am not sure if I am allowed to tell you or not teacher is it ok?)

I looked at the teacher he seemed not to know so I just said.

(Me- promise not to attack me ok? I am the child of the devil but my father is a priest and my mother a nun I am from a long line of exorcist but if you call me a demon I will knock you into next week.)

Everyone gasped when I finished I walked back to my seat and hid my face the teacher wasn't fazed but the students were then the teacher said.

(Teacher- ok class today for those of you who don't have your demon eyes raise your hand the fact miss chloe is a demon is helpful I now don't have to summon one for you. Ok those who don't have one come down and Miss Chloe please unleash your demon power so they came see it.)

I refused that second but they teacher kept trying to get me to release it but I kept it bottled up. Then the headmaster came in and just summoned a small demon and the people got their demon eyes then the headmaster stopped the teacher I was out of energy and air I was barely able to stand before I fell Alex took over. Then tony tried to talk to me then Alex said.

(Alex- hello chloe forgot to introduce me I am Alex I am male and I am the true devil child. Chloe is knocked out because her lungs can't handle over working so I had to take over chloe needs to sleep now and catch her breath it will take a few minutes ok?)

The headmaster walked over to Alex and looked him over then he left alex sat down in my spot and they carried on with the lesson once the school day was over I came back up. Tony noticed because my hair changed from black to sliver. But the day was over so once we all got back to the dorm I went into my room and when I got up to take a bath once I was done Chris was standing outside my door I tapped his shoulder and he jumped and said sorry and ran back to his room. So I just went to sleep.

Chapter 4 the exorcist type test

(July/5/2012)

When I woke up chris was awake but tony was still asleep once me and Chris finished breakfast tony woke up and ate quickly I opened the door and we went to class today was the test to find out what type of exorcist we would become I brought my katana again today but today I wasn't going to leave it covered. Because the test was to try to summon a high level demon and then exorcise it but I will never release my power because the sword sheathed is more than enough to get rid of mine. When they summoned mine I showed the hilt and it killed its self. So I just wrapped my sword back up. Everyone else finished after me so I just sat down then I saw a demon that no one was fighting I got up with my sword and walked over to it the teacher stopped me immediately by grabbing my arm and killing the demon. This shocked the whole class then I smelled a funny smell just like blood I looked down and I saw that tony had gotten hurt I ran over to him and looked at the wound it was going to take time to heal but tony wouldn't hear out any doctor. I just placed my hand on it and thought of him healed and happy and the wound closed up and I freaked out that second our teacher came over to us and saw what I did and said.

(Teacher- so your healing skills have come up to the surface. This will be noted.)

The teacher pulled out a notebook and wrote it down after that tony thanked me. When our new combat instructor came in it was a girl she had long curly blond hair grey eyes beautiful but she had lots and lots of guns and swords she was bad ass. Then randomly she summoned a high ranked demon then left the class room after writing on the board. {Fend like a team even if it means unsheathing a horrible weapon. This demon will kill you I have no control over it and another one will show up. Please use full power! EXCLENT!} I got up first and pulled out my sword and said.

(Me- anyone mind if I try out my demonic powers I -… no crap Alex stop I said no!)

I lost control and Alex came over and he said.

(Alex- ok people let's get this party started!)

I tried to take control which I barely made it to where he couldn't unsheathe the katana. But another student grabbed it from my hands when I changed back and was about to unsheathe it. I didn't grab it in time they unsheathed it and my power was released and it hurt so much the power was over whelming I took the katana away from the idiot student and when they saw the flames trying to get free from my body they backed off. I had no choice I had to use my full power. Thankfully the next demon showed up I ran at it sword unsheathed and I sliced it into tiny pieces with an ounce of my power the pain was over whelming I saw people getting hurt the demon over there was much stronger I cut it up too and healed everyone but the power was still breaking my body in desperation I screamed.

(Me- HEADMASTER HELP ME! THE POWER IS KILLING ME!)

The headmaster came in fast picked me up the flames hurting me and he rushed me into a energy draining center they could only handle half my power it wasn't enough the power hurt me so much then I seemed crazy but I had a bottle in my pocket I pulled it out and I focused my power into a syrupy liquid and poured it into the bottle and closed it up I had gotten rid of the excess power and felt much better. The headmaster had me do a body scan and he looked at the bottle and gave it to me and said.

(H.M. - whenever you need more power just drink a drop of this and you power will be tenfold.)

I took the bottle and went back to class the person who had unsheathed my katana was the punk kid he thought it wasn't sharp or dangerous he said he was sorry I just smiled and said it was ok and sat back down. Then the bell rang for the end of school so I walked back to the dorm and crawled into bed and slept.

The next morning when I woke up Chris was looking for something in my room I held my katana tight and sat up he turned around to see me awake he panicked but I didn't care I just stood up and stretched and brushed my hair out and put it up then I walked out of my room and outside the sun light hit my face it hurt I tried to cover my face but it didn't help. Then tony came out and he started with Chris running to the school with worried looks on their faces I ran with them when we got their I was scared twelve high level demons where about to attack my sister I had no time to think I ran to my sister passed everyone and without thinking I unsheathed the katana and sliced the demons up I was going quickly then I saw one about to get my sister I ran in front of her in time but I was hit I coughed up blood but I killed the demon and protected my sister once it was done I sheathed the katana and hugged my sister and held her close to me she was crying and shaking I calmed her down I sent her back to class but five more demons came up and attacked again I killed them with the katana I was moving quickly and perfectly tony summoned the demon dog Kenny and the demon cat moonshine they helped but Chris pulled out his tunes and blasted them and he used them to attack but I did most of the work but one had grabbed my sister it was the leader I was about to attack him when he barely squeezed my sister making her hurt I stopped and stood still I sheathed my katana and I said.

(Me- if you are looking for the child of the devil you got the wrong sister. She is a human and if you hurt her I will kill raise you again and kill you a thousand times!)

The demon let Frankie go and I ran to her and held her she was bleeding badly I was so pissed I killed the demon with one punch. I healed my sister and prayed that she would be fine. I picked her up because she was knocked out and I carried her headed to the dorm house a group of exorcist came and attacked me but I took every hit so Frankie didn't get hurt when they saw my sister they stopped and I kept walking tony tried to talk me into giving Frankie to him but I refused I carried her to the dorm house and laid her on my bed and I sat down in my chair and tried to heal quickly before she woke up but I did just that but I had no time to change she woke up right when my last cut was healed and I was covered in blood. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly crying I picked her up and took her to the bath and I helped wash her down because he clothes were ruined so were mine so I sewed them up they looked good as new and I washed them to get the blood out then I redressed my sister and I walked with her outside but before she ran back to school I said.

(Me- Frankie don't hate me they attacked you to see if I had really awakened I also will be having you move into my dorm house if you want to bring you friends that is fine. I just want you where three fine exorcists are so you are safe. Ok I will be moving your stuff today and you are not to go to school without a protection seal on you.)

She said ok and I walked with her my katana on my back we walked back to her school I sat in the room each of her classes was and I was close to her every guy and girl was fawning over me and her but when even the smallest demon got in I killed it once it was her gym class I watched but it was running today and it was a four mile run away from school so I ran with my sister. Once all her classes were done for the morning we waited for the afternoon so I treated her to lunch with her friends which were ten pretty girls. They liked me I guess. Once that was done I sat with my sister in her last class learning about exorcist they used me as an example and for a demon I didn't care but when the bell rang Frankie gathered her friends and told them they wanted to go with her so did a few guys who wanted to be strong so I invited them all to live with us tony and Chris helped me move their stuff into our dorm once that was done I treated everyone to homemade ramen. While they ate I put up triple layer barriers around the building once it was done everyone was ready to take a bath ready to take a nice bath I was about to go into the girls bath but one of the guys stopped me saying stuff that didn't apply to me so I slapped him and took my bath every girl was going to scream but I took my shirt off quickly so they stayed quiet then I took my pants off and my underwear behind a pillar and put the towel around my privet area and I got in the water right in the middle of the tub. My sister crawled over to me and started scrubbing my back making me start chuckling because it felt funny her nails were long but not sharp the other girls asked to wash my back too they still thought I was a guy I was about to speak when one of them grabbed my towel and pulled it off so my privet parts showed once they saw they stopped asking then I said.

(Me- I am sorry but everyone thinks I'm a guy because I was born flat chested and look like a guy it is like a curse at least now you know. Just don't tell anyone because it is a secret from the guys because my door has a broken lock so I make everyone knock before coming in. I am truly sorry.)

I got up because I was clean and I put my towel back on and I dried off and got dressed then one of the guys tried to catch a peek but only saw me. I walked over to my room area but one of the really tall and strong guys grabbed my arm and had a tight grip when he squeezed down tightly I squeaked like the girl I was and I asked him to let go he figured it out quick after that so did everyone I hid in my room rubbing my arm there was a huge bruise it hurt I sat in the middle of my room thinking about stuff when I heard someone come in I didn't care who is was I was just tired of being hurt. Then I heard the low voice of Chris making my head shoot up he was blushing he was holding a first aid kit and he got down next to me and started looking over the huge bruise and started doing stuff to make it heal but it had started to heal faster than normal. I thanked him and he just stayed by my side I asked him to leave all I got from him was a hug after he hugged me like a hundred times the when it hit a hundred he stopped and left. I stood up after he left and sat on my bed at that moment my sister and everyone was screaming I got up and walked down stairs I saw that tow high ranking demons had gotten in and they had knocked tony and Chris out I unsheathed my katana and cut them up but I didn't see the little one which had hold of my sister when I saw it I killed it on the spot once it was done I was about to go scout the area for the breaching point but my sister took my katana from my hand and she held it tight I took it from her quickly then I said.

(Me- if you really hate me that much my sister then forget me that way I can die in battle and be forgotten and no one will morn for me. I only wish for my friends and family to be safe from these demons. If you hate me so much that you would try to turn yourself into a demon then get out of here and let the demons get you or let me protect you.)

I cut my finger and drew a summoning circle and bled on it then I spoke.

(Me- winds of the northern plains. I call you to assist me in my quest I must protect the ones I love!)

Then two grey wolves appeared and I had them protecting my sister and her friends while that worked I ran the area I saw who was doing it one of the boys wanted out I stopped him he was possessed by a demon I spoke the verse of the heavenly father and he was fine again I remade the seal and took him inside then I heard footsteps coming closer it was Frankie she was running with one of the wolves it was chasing her to take her back to the safe area. I took my sisters hand she was holding a necklace I wore a long time ago it was a charm from our grandfather. I put it around her neck then the wolf started to cry in pain then it ran back to the room I looked at the necklace it didn't hurt me I then looked carefully it was a demon repeller a demon couldn't get close to her if it was a low level demon. My sister stayed by my side then five high level demons appeared one of them grabbed my sister and cut her cheek I went wide eye and I could smell her blood. I grew angry I hit the breaking point and when they knocked her out I broke the breaking the point and went to the eternal breaking point and broke it I was so pissed I unsheathed my katana then I said.

(Me- let both heaven and hell meet in the apocalypse. I break thou eternal seal that has bound me to this earth. DEMON BLOOD BLADE AWAKEN!)

The katana glowed then caught fire with blue flames and I killed every demon and freed my sister I healed her and put her in the safe zone the wolves were scared then I cut my thumb and drew another summoning circle and said.

(Me- let the hell fire pains arise to protect the ones I love. Now I summon you thousand demon flames!)

Two phoenix appeared and protected my friends and my sister with the wolves I left to go check again while everyone slept I check until morning and once it was morning I opened the seals and everyone woke up and went to school but my sister didn't leave my side. I brought her to my school for safety once there the teacher pinned me down and held my hands behind my back and the headmaster walked over and cut my arm then put my blood in a vile. Then they let me up before I could speak my sister said.

(Frankie- YOU JERK MY SISTER DIDN'T NEED TO BE PINNED DOWN I KNOW SHE IS A DEMON BUT SHE IS MY SISTER!)

I went wide eyed my teacher aimed to hurt her I jumped in the way growling like a wolf over its pup. Everyone saw this. My weakness was my sister my teacher backed off and the headmaster stepped in but I growled at him too. They both backed off but when my sister hugged me I stopped and hugged back. The teacher and headmaster took note of this. Then a young man came running in with purple hair he ran in and tried to attack me but I dodged quickly then he tried again but I kept dodging then my sister picked up a dagger and threw it at him it missed and almost hit me but I grabbed it and threw it at the desk and when he left a second opening I kicked him back then my sister grabbed him I walked over and looked at him then started to laugh and started rolling on the ground laughing then I said.

(Me- Frankie it is just jordis he wants to play but how did her get here? That mean chance is here.)

Then a boy with skater boy long blonde hair came running in but he was on his skate board then did a kick flip and landed on the ground holding his board I helped up jordis and then I hugged chance then everyone was confused because I was still laughing as if someone was tickling me but that saw jordis was tickling me. Once he stopped I took time to breath then I patted chance on the back then I said.

(Me- oh I am so sorry this is my baby cousin jordis he talks pretty fast and this is my cousin chance we are the same age. I guess my mom sent them to go to school here and I guess jordis got a hold of a key and ran around here and then he saw me and he wanted to play. I am so sorry.)

The bowed with the last word then jordis started jumping around then chance pulled out a little glass ball then tossed it to me I knew what it was it was my old marble and it had been bled on by the whole family I put it in my pocket and we all sat down then the teacher started class today we were summoning high level demons. They called my sister first they gave her a summoning circle and she bled on it. Then she said.

(Frankie- I call the stains of the blood on my soul to come forth and protect me.)

A two blood demons appeared made of blood they were in the shape of wolves.

Chapter 5 the Arrive of Chance and Jordis

Once I saw the Two Demon I knew Frankie was the Key to my Awakening but I kept quiet then Frankie went back to her seat and the teacher called Chris up to summon. He tried to think of something but he couldn't think of anything so the teacher told him to sit down and he called up tony he summoned Kenny and moonshine. Then the teacher called me up and handed me some circles about four I used one of my sharp canine to cut my thumb then on two of the circles then spoke

(Me- Winds of the northern plains. I call you to assist me in my quest to protect the ones I love!)

Two grey wolves appeared the teacher looked at them then said.

(Teacher- I said HIGH level demon not low level demon. Please summon a high level demon.)

Then I tore up the circles and then bled on the other to then said.

(Me- let the hell fire pains arise to protect the ones I love. Now I summon you thousand demon flames!)

Then two phoenix appeared screeching then they landed on my shoulders the teacher just nodded then wrote my grade down then I sat back down then tore up the circles again. Then he called chance up. When chance was walking he bit his thumb to make it bleed then he took the circle and he spoke.

(Chance- thou northern winds come to me to save thou soul from rotting in hell fire.)

One eagle demon appeared then the teacher called jordis up and jordis had no idea what to do so he cut his thumb and put one drop of blood on the circle then said.

(Jordis- assassin of the night. One who kills in silence come to me!)

A human like demon appeared then jordis ripped the circle to make it disappear. Then the teacher called everyone else up but they came up with nothing. After class was over I was getting ready to leave when the punk kid stood in front of me when I looked up he was right in my face then he placed a card on my head then he left I reached for the card it was black with a red heart on it. I put it in my bag then I left for the dorm chance was taking jordis and Frankie to a pizza place I didn't want to go. Once I reached the dorm front doors I pulled out the note and opened it. There it said in red ink.

_Oh one I love so dear be mine for I will be yours my sweet demon candy… I will be waiting for you._

_-love Kenneth._

Once I had read the letter I started to blush deep red then I heard a noise behind me I turned quick but my tail was to slow and they grabbed it with a tight grip making me yelp it was the punk kid Kenneth he leaned in to kiss me but chris stopped him just in time but my tail had started to give off a sweet scent I fell to the ground breathing hard and heavy then Kenneth said.

(Kenneth- so it is true when a demon is in love or tail is grabbed fiercely it lets of a prosthetic a very powerful one too.)

I was feeling weird I got up and tried to walk but fell chris tried to stop me but I got my footing back in time then I walked into the dorm like nothing happened Kenneth following me to my room I left the door open and pulled out a jar of pills that stop the prosthetic but Kenneth grabbed the jar from me and kissed me deeply I pushed him off and grabbed the pills and took one quickly then I hid my tail then pushed Kenneth out the door. But it was too late once Kenneth was gone the prosthetic had gone all over my body and I was getting hot. I crawled over to my bed to try and sleep it off.

Chapter 6 the arrive of Rapist Richard

It was dark in the night when I woke up my tail swishing around so I got up and got ready for a nice morning jog. When I reached the dorm doors I pushed one open so I could go from my jog but when I saw outside I saw a man on the ground bleeding badly I rushed over to him and helped him up I carried him to the kitchen where fire ball came out with a pan of warm water and a clean towel. Once I washed the blood away I patched him up and fire ball helped me carry him to another room which was empty when I was done the man woke up then he freaked out saying something about a demon shaped like a human child… once he calmed down I said.

(Me- my name is Chloe. Who are you?)

He looked me up and down then spoke.

(Hurt man- my name is Richard. Nice to meet you chloe but where am I? Last thing I remember is running from the demon and opening a gate while running then slamming it shut and then I collapsed from blood loss…)

I stayed quiet for a little bit then I said.

(Me- you are in my dorm house I am dorm mom and the demon stopped chasing you because of my triple layer barrier you see in this dorm there are four exorcist. I am one of them you can stay here for a while but I do not allow lying in this dorm house.)

Then I got up and walked to the door but Richard grabbed me hand and pulled me too him I fell on top of him then I slapped him got back up then I placed my hands on his stomach then healed him then I said.

(Me- Get out pervert! You are healed so get out! I will not have a pervert in this dorm house!)

He got up and walked out the door with me once we reached the front doors I opened them then stopped there was a child standing there as if it was waiting from someone I got out of the dorm first to get closer then I saw it was a demon. I got out my phone and took a picture then sent it too Chris who came running outside then I pulled out a circle and bled on it then spoke.

(Me- let the hell fire pains arise to protect the ones I love. Now I summon you thousand demon flames!)

Then the two Phoenix appeared I sent them out of the barrier to attack the demon but they failed and it got inside the barrier Richard started running around then I said.

(Me-Forth the lord came to this plain and he left in vein. God bless the lord!)

The demon stopped and looked at me confused then I raised my hand up then my Kanata came flying down at me the moment it hit my hand I unsheathed it and unleashed my power ran at the demon to kill it but it got behind me and with one hand grabbed my neck and picked me up gasping for air I lifted my katana and plunged the blade right into the demons heart killing it then I walked over to Richard who was in fear of me and my blue flames is what I thought then I looked down at my tail it the flame was a deep dark red I was confused then Richard got up and grabbed my katana by the blade cutting his hand making his deep red blood get all over my blade. The smell was making me crazy it smelled so good yet bad at the same time… then I felt Frankie hugging me tightly then I was brought back down to earth I saw that Richard had my Kanata and I looked at my sister she was covered in blood then I looked down Richard had Stabbed me and the bleeding wouldn't stop I forced my sister off and took my katana back and sheathed it the flames left but the bleeding didn't stop I placed my hand on the spot of bleeding and said.

(Me- hey Alex can you stop the bleeding from the inside? I know it hit important places please make it stop.)

Then the Blood red flames came out and at the wound sight it closed up quick then my hair turned dark black and my eyes dark black too then Alex said.

(Alex- why hello sister dear! It is your little brother Alex… I have a gift for you it is demonic powers. That was meant for you but was given to Chloe by mistake so here they are open your mouth…)

Alex pulled out the demonic power drip and Frankie refused at first but she tried to speak but Alex have opened the bottle and forced Frankie to drink it. In a burst of flames Frankie grew a long tail and a staff with a blade at the top appeared then the flames stopped and I took control over my own body but Frankie fell to her knees the spear in her hands her tail laid on the ground I ran over to her shaking her and hugging her saying sorry over and over again… then Frankie said.

(Frankie- it is ok I am fine… chloe? This power it tingles all over me…..)


End file.
